


Santa's here!

by AstridSeraphineWinchester



Category: A Tom Hiddleston fanfic., British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridSeraphineWinchester/pseuds/AstridSeraphineWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Straining my ears, I could hear Tom's velvet voice as he recited his lines and I instantly felt happier.<br/>Deciding to surprise him even more, I pulled on my Santa Claus mask with the big white beard... '</p><p> </p><p>Tom's girlfriend surprises him by attending one of his plays which would have otherwise prevented him from spending Christmas Eve with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa's here!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short work.. I don't know it's future.. past.. or anything.

I moved through the crowd of enthusiastic people and tried to spot Tom or anyone else that I knew. Getting closer to the backstage, Luke was there acting as the bodyguard. I walked over to him and tapped him on the back since he was facing the other way.

"I'm sorry but this is restricted are-" He stopped when he saw it was me. I smiled.  
"Hey Luke. Can I see Tom?"  
He recovered from the shock (I was supposed to be halfway across the world) and smiled.

"Well, I think I can make an exception. After all, I have to do what's best for my client and that happens to be you."  
I thanked him and walked down the hall, making sure to keep my head down. I really didn't want attention on me.  
I spotted the door on which hung a board that said 'Tom Hiddleston' and  'No entry' in red letters. Straining my ears, I could hear Tom's velvet voice as he recited his lines and I instantly felt happier.

  
Deciding to surprise him even more, I pulled on my Santa Claus mask with the big white beard __almost covering my entire torso.The red and white baggy t-shirt and jeans that i chose to wear helped in hiding my identity. It was the 24th of December after all.

  
I knocked on the door and waited.  
Tom called out. "Who is it?"  
I deepened my voice trying to sound male. "Oi it be me! SANTA!! I come with glad tidings!"  
Tom opened the door just a bit. The confusion was clear on his face. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. "HO HO HO!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS THOMAS!!!! Thou hast earned gifts from me. Santa."  
I was actually proud of myself for sounding so good. Nothing like myself.  
I squared my shoulders and chuckled deeply. Tom frowned.

"Listen, I don't know who you are.. but I'm not in the mood."

  
That made me a bit sad. After all, it was me not being here that caused him to be in this mood. Well, I'm here now.  
"WHAT SAYEST THEE? NOT IN THE MOOD? THOU ART HAVE BOO BOO IN HEART IF THOU BE SADDENED ON MY BIRTHDAY!!!"  
I hoped Tom would recognise that only I could be so clueless in Shakespeare English and call Christmas Santa 's birthday. It worked a little. He stiffened and looked me over trying to find anything that seemed even remotely familiar to him.   
"Umm.. I.. ", his eyes moved to my shoes and stayed there. I groaned internally. I was wearing my favourite pair of worn out sneakers. Ofcourse he recognised it. After all, it was he himself who had, only half-jokingly, threatened to throw away the shoes if I continued to wear them anymore.

' _It's not safe for you to wear these. What good are they if they can't protect you from the hard rocks when you decide to walk thirty miles on your own_ _again_?'

  
The expression on his face was priceless. I couldn't stop the giddy giggle from escaping my throat.  
Tom gasped and his eyes rapidly looked me up and down. I decided it was enough and laughed out loud causing Tom to look even more petrified. I placed my hands on my hips, revealing my feminine features by pushing the beard to the side.

  
"You know, Thomas, it really isn't nice of you to make Santa wait outside your door. Aren't you gonna let me in?"  
I heard him take a sharp intake of breath as i dropped my 'manly' voice and smiled. I pushed the door open and walked inside. Turning to face him, I sighed happily seeing his beautiful face.  
He came over to me, still as if in a trance. His fingers took hold of the mask and pulled it off slowly. Once it was on the floor, I giggled. Wetting my lips, I poked him in the chest.  
"You're a mean boy Thomas. Santa's not gonna give you any gifts this year and i-"  
He crashed his lips with mine and pulled me to him.I moaned into the kiss. Suddenly, all of the troubles that I had been faced with over the past twenty-four hours seemed worth being in his arms again. Once we parted for air, I kissed him on the forehead, an exhausting process since he was a foot taller than me.

  
"Surprise." I whispered.  
He finally smiled. It began as a small upturn of the lips and ended as a wide full-teeth-showing grin.

  
"You're here." I shook my head and grinned enthusiastically.

"Yes! I'm so happy Tom! The last few hours were totally worth getting to you, love. You make me happy just by being with me. Thank you for making me happy."

I kissed his cheek and leaned my head on his chest. He gave a happy sigh as he kissed the top of my head. Then, as if something had just occured to him, he pulled away and held me by the shoulders. He looked at me intently and the frown on his face made me feel uneasy. 

"What is it, Thomas? What's wrong?"

He smoothed out the worried lines on my forehead. "What did you mean by 'the last few hours were totally worth getting to you'? What happened in the last few hours?" 

I shook my head with a laugh. "Damn! Nothing gets past you, does it babe?"

He smiled a little but continued staring at me, waiting for an answer. I sighed. 

"Nothing happened that would require you to be concerned... " Tom opened his mouth to protest but I continued on. ".. but I know that you won't rest until you know so I'll tell you! Also, you have to know this so yeah.. here we go." 

He nodded. We moved to sit on the bench towards the corner of the room. 

"Okay, well, you know Charlie, right?"

I stared dreamily as his eyebrows furrowed in thought. 

"... Charlie?"

I snapped out of it and stared at him. "I'm sorry Tom.. what did you just say?"

He smirked knowingly and I blushed. "I asked you if Charlie is the guy who you used to be best friends with in high school and whom you said you saw the other day at the mall?"

I nodded. "Yeah. That's him. Well, there's another thing about him... umm.. he kinda had a _minor_ crush on me."

Tom's eyes darkened. " _What?_ Since  _when?"_ he growled out. 

I replied quickly. "It was during our senior year and on the day we graduated, he confessed his feelings for me and asked me if I would be his girlfriend."

By now, Tom looked ready to kill this 'Charlie' character. 

"But I told him that I didn't feel the same way and that I couldn't pretend to love him! That would be cruel for him! And me... anyway, he was really embarrassed but we talked and, well, I told him that he was still my best friend and we agreed that we wouldn't let this affect our friendship."

Tom relaxed a little. "But then he went to New York.... " I nodded at him. 

"And I hadn't seen him since. The next we met was at the mall and then yesterday.. "

"Go on."

"Yesterday, he came over to my apartment.. "

Tom interrupted me. "Wait. What? How does he know where you live?"

I shrugged. "I asked him that too. He said a friend of his knew the neighbourhood...and that said friend knew me as well.. which is kinda creepy 'cause I am pretty sure I have talked to each and every one of those people in all the years I've lived there. "

Tom was getting more and more anxious. I held his hand in mine to sooth his nerves. 

"I was getting ready to catch the flight that would get me here the fastest so that I would get to spend the morning of Christmas Eve with you..", I blushed and Tom smiled. 

"Well, clearly that didn't work out since it's almost evening now. What happened, darling?"

I felt giddy as he called me 'darling' but I forced down the butterflies in my stomach. Tom needed to hear the rest of it. 

"Yeah.. Charlie kinda begged me not to leave me alone because he had no one. Apparently, his mother and father kicked him out of the house for something -he won't tell me. And I was the first person he thought to go to."

Tom snorted in disbelief. "And what does he expect from you? What, are you going to be his mother figure from now on? Is he going to have you take care of everything for him?! "

Tom's voice rose a little at the end and I cringed at the anger and hurt in his voice combined with jealousy. 

"Well.. no, Tom! He is not going to come between us like that!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Really? Do you believe that? Because it seems to me that he aldready has."

I frowned. "What do you mean Tom?"

"Come on, love.. you're aldready thinking of having him stay at your home with you.. maybe you aldready let him, I don't know.. but what I do know is that, this guy has a crush on you, babe.. I'm pretty sure that he's looking for a way to win you over."

I felt hurt. 

"And I'm just  _so easy_ to win over, aren't I?" I forced myself to stay calm and keep the hurt out of my voice(I'm not sure I succeeded), knowing that Tom was insecure and that he had gotten hurt in the past. 

"What did you tell him?", he asked quietly. 

I forced my tears to stay away. 

"I told him that I couldn't be of as much help as he hoped because I had to go catch a flight to spend time with my beautiful boyfriend who had stolen my heart from the moment we met."

"He should buy his own apartment." Tom strained his voice to speak and i knew that he felt guilty for accusing me of not considering him. 

"He can't Tom.. he doesn't have the money.. his parents have always been jobless.. anyway, I couldnt just leave him out on the street so I drove him over to that nice hotel down the street. I bought him something to eat and checked him in for a few days, atleast until he figures out what to do. I told him we would help and gave him my phone number. By that time, the plane had left so I had to catch the next one.. he apologised for making me late... "

I played with the hem of my shirt as I waited for Tom to say something. For some reason, I felt really nervous and scared of his answer. 

I didn't get it, though. As soon as Tom began to speak, there was a loud banging on the door as someone called for Tom to go backstage and towards the makeup room.

Tom looked down at me and sighed. Without a word, he pulled me into his arms. "I love you, sweetheart. And I'm sorry. So so sorry for ruining our time together. We will talk afterwards, okay? Is that alright?" He gently stroked my hair. 

I nodded. "I love you Tom. And you didn't ruin anything.. I'm looking forward to tonight."

I ended it with a suggestive wink and a wiggle of my eyebrows. He burst out laughing and I pouted. 

"How come its sexy when you do it and it makes me look like a clown?!"

He wiped away the tears of laughter from his eyes and kissed my nose. "It doesn't make you look like a clown. It makes you look like an adorable  _, delicious_ cupcake that looks good enough to eat."

I shivered and stared at him with my lips parted slightly. He chuckled. 

"Now, out you go! Little minx.. I have to get ready and you're not helping.... "

I giggled and we kissed one last time before I stood and bounced over to the door. I turned to look at him.

"Well, I'll be watching you Thomas. Don't dissapoint me."

I skipped away happily, grinning as I heard his faint groan.

 

".. the death of me.. "


End file.
